Chaos Control 1-A
by z-deanna7
Summary: What if the development of a quirk, came with the urge to kill? What if quirkless people are trying to survive among these bloodthirsty murderers?
1. Chapter 1

This is a world full of quirks. Having a quirk originally made you a hero, but now it turns you into a chaotic, bloodthirsty murderer. Even as the streets were just beginning to look like scenes from a comic book, they just as quickly turned everything into a terrifying horror movie. While not everyone is born with a quirk, around 80% of people around the world develop one near the age of four. My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I was born one of the lucky 20% without a quirk.

This all started around seventy-two years ago, fifty-seven years before I was born. My mother, Inko Midoriya, used to be married to a man with a quirk. For the most part, he'd contained his bloodlust and was able to live happily with her, but that didn't last very long. The more he tried to contain it, the more it strained his mind and body. He had horrible insomnia, paranoia, and not to mention a very strong urge to kill anyone who crossed paths with him. He left with the good intention of keeping her safe, but that was around the time I came into play. Having a child with a chance of developing a quirk is downright terrifying in our society. Not wanting to give up the last memory of her husband, she decided to keep me. Luckily, I was born quirkless, and there wasn't any need for my mother to worry about it.

Now, in present time, I'm fifteen years old and in UA High, the number-one school centered around fighting back against those with quirks. With our technology, we can create weapons and gadgets to give us an advantage over them; we even have the power to transfer modified quirks into our bodies, so we have lesser chances to become one of those deadly, monster-like people. Note that I said "lesser chances." Yup… While we can lessen the effects of the quirk, the person receiving the quirk could lose a lot of their sanity, but not enough to kill anyone they see. I'd be careful about approaching them, though. You could easily end up with a nasty scar and PTSD.

As for how receiving a quirk actually works, I have no idea. All I know about it is that people are mentally tested before they even become a potential candidate. Heck, even I'll be tested in about a month. We need powerful people on our side to fight those monsters!

"Deku! Stop fucking muttering, you useless shit!" My childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou shouts, breaking me from my thoughts. "It's fucking annoying the shit out of me!"

"Wah! S-sorry, Kacchan!" I manage to reply, albeit stuttering. I know I called him a childhood friend, but he's more like a childhood tormenter. He's bullied me since we were four.

Kacchan has pretty much hated me my whole life. It started when he and I were walking over a log bridge in the woods, and he fell into the creek. I went down there to help him out, but he just got super angry at me. I have no idea what I did, but this is how it's been ever since.

He has blonde, spikey hair that looks almost as explosive as his temper. He also has red eyes that seem to fit the permanent scowl on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY, SHITNERD?!"

"Oh, no… He's going to kill me…!"

"Rest in peace, Midoriya!" Eijiro Kirishima shouts jokingly from across the room. He's usually the one to diffuse a situation, but decided to joke about this one. Because of the way he's able to stop things from escalating too quickly, and the way he defends people has earned him a "big brother" status in the classroom. He's very quick to stick up for the people he cares about, as well as defend those who can't defend themselves. He has spiky red hair, and matching eyes.

As Kacchan chases me down the hall, with his taser in hand, the other students in the classroom laugh and chat cheerfully. Unfortunately for me, this is a normal situation. Katsuki has always been a hot-head; he can't control his temper, and has a really bad God-complex. The only time the others will interfere with what's going on, is if Kacchan actually tries to actually seriously injure or kill me.

"AHHH! KACCHAN WHY?!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Should we step in?" asked Denki. "I think Bakugou actually tazed Midoriya…"

Denki Kaminari has spiky, blonde hair (Don't worry! It's not as spikey as Katsuki's!) and matching eyes. He also has this strange, black lightning bolt pattern on the left side of his hair.

"Yeah, we need to go dude!" Kirishima decided. "He hasn't stopped yet!"

As Kirishima and the others try to pry Kacchan and his taser off of me, I lay on the ground in the fetal position. I'm guessing everyone knows this, but tasers hurt. A LOT.

"You're going to make him lose consciousness," stated Tokoyami. "I suggest you stop tasing him."

Fumikage Tokoyami usually dresses in a black hoodie, jeans, and black shoes. The only time he's not wearing something like that, is when we're at school because we have to wear uniforms. He has spiky, black hair and red eyes.

"I don't give two shits about this shit-faced nerd!" Katsuki was screaming at everybody by this point. "He's only a bug that I can crush under my foot!"

"Seriously, get off of him!" Mina shouted. "You're really going to hurt him!"

Mina Ashido likes to dye her hair pink, because she thinks it fits her personality. Not to mention, her hair is short, wild, and curly, which most people think fits her well.

After about a minute or two, they manage to pry him off of me. While I'm grateful, I'm still pretty much unable to move from the sheer amount of times he actually shocked me.

"Ah, geez… You really did a number on him…" Kaminari stated.

"Hahh… Hahh… Ok, I know that it is unacceptable for the class president to be late for class, but this is even worse! Bakugo! What on earth were you thinking?! This kind of behavior towards your peers is inexcusable!" Tenya Iida, the class president runs down the hall. In true Iida fashion, he makes swinging motions towards Katsuki with his arms, pointing with his entire hand. Kinda like the dead meme. "Why did you even apply for this school if you are planning to save quirkless people?"

Iida may come off a bit strongly, but he means well. As mentioned before, he's 1-A's class president. He takes things very seriously, (More often than not, too seriously) and because of this, he tends to jump to conclusions, or enthusiastically speak and act based on them. Trust me, this is how he and I met… He has blue hair and eyes, a chiseled jawline, and wears white, square-rimmed glasses.

"What Iida is saying is correct, Bakugo." Shouto Todoroki states.

He is very calm and aloof. He's pretty distant towards everyone, but I have gotten him to open up a little. Some people would call Todoroki strange-looking because he has heterochromatic eyes, which are blue and gray, and for his two-toned hair which is red and white.

"You're just a big bully!" Ochako shouts, sticking out her tongue. "What did he ever do to you?!"

Ochako Uraraka is a carefree, cheerful girl. She has round eyes, and short, brown hair. She and I met at the U.A. entrance exam.

"Yeah, with what you were doing, it looks like you were trying to ki- WHOA!" Kaminari started to say something, but he quickly had to dodge an incoming punch from Katsuki.

"SHUT UP DUNCE FACE!"

Kaminari earned that nickname when Kacchan hit him so hard, that he acted like an idiot with a dopey grin on his face the entire day. Heck, he couldn't form a coherent sentence!

"C'mon, buddy. Let's get you to the nurse's office." Said Kirishima, picking me up from the ground.

"Y-you don't have to do t-that! I-I'll be fine!" I manage to choke out, and I try to get free from his grasp (and fail miserably…). In my head there is a cacophony of thoughts telling me contradicting things.

 _He just wants to help you._

 _Don't let him carry you! Just walk it off like you're okay!_

 _Let him help you._

 _You're only burdening him!_

Before I can protest, he starts carrying me towards the nurse's office. "Dude, you can't even move. Let me help you. This is what friends do, right?" He beams at me with an odd-looking, shark toothed smile.

"N-no, I'm fine! You can-"

"Nope, not happening Midoriya!" He says with a smirk. "Accept help, just for once!"

There was no winning this one. Kirishima is as stubborn as he is kind; he's always determined to help others, even if they don't want it. As I give in, he starts running down the hall. Not long after that, everything started to go black.

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter one! This is my first fanfiction, so please if you can, leave suggestions for what I should do for the next chapter. Also, if any of you are into Game of Thrones, or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, please check out my friend reaganrose1315! She writes amazing fanfictions, so please support her if you can!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to Chaos Control 1-A! First off, I would like to apologize for the long delay. There is a lot of stressful stuff going on in school and at home, so it may take longer for me to write things. Second, here's a shout out to my followers Zoruanai, reaganrose1315, Karlos1234ify, Grenobi, gmanhsope10, ClockWrite, and EminaRukiax! Thank you so much for following me, it really means a lot! Okay, so that's enough from me. Enjoy chapter 2!

"Huh…?" I wake up in the nurse's office, muscles stiff from being tased by Katsuki. The nurse noticed me as I woke up, and strolled lightly over to the side of my bed.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asks with a gentle tone. "You passed out before you got in here. Your friend explained the situation, and the teachers are going to have a chat with that young man!"

Yet another cacophony of thoughts invades my head.

 _Katsuki got in trouble because of you._

 _He_ deserves _this! He continually tased you until you passed out!_

 _He's gonna get kicked out of the school! Stop this before it gets worse!_

 _He doesn't deserve to stay here. He's getting what he should've had coming to him._

 _Save his career!_

 _Let him go._

"Are you alright?" The nurse asks. "You seem a little dazed… Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"N-No, I'm fine," I barely manage to say. "I've already missed too many of my classes, s-so I should probably go back." _Curse my stuttering..._

"Okay, then. If you change your mind, feel free to come back here."

"Yes ma'am!"

As I head to class, an announcement rings out from the speakers.

"Mental health assessments will now take place on Friday due to some dangerous quirk activity in the area. Please be advised to get plenty of rest and stay safe on your way home."

"WHAT?!"

I can hear almost everyone in the school yell out in surprise, and I am no exception. I heard that this is usually a very strictly scheduled test, only taking place in late March or very early April at the latest. Whatever is going on outside must be pretty bad if they're doing it so soon.

"Oh, no… What is going on? Why would they spring this on us right now? I wonder if those quirked people got through the barrier?" I muttered to myself. "I didn't think something like this would happen, even if they have superhuman powers. This is an unprecedented event in this school's history, so it's no wonder it would cause a panic. They could've done this more discreetly so it wouldn't cause an uproar, so why did they announce it over the intercom? We are supposed to be training and creating gear to fight them, but this isn't something they should just announce so casually…"

"Young Midoriya! I see you're on your way back to class!" All Might: one of the strongest people to teach at this school, and one of the only people with a quirk to retain most of their sanity calls out to me. He's a hero within our fearful society, and I want to be a hero like him if I get a quirk. The bad thing is, he caught me muttering. "I know that announcement was distressing, but I doubt you have anything to worry about. If anything, you are one of the most eligible people to obtain a quirk."

"Huh..?" I ask in utter confusion. "What in the world do you mean by that, All Might? I'm definitely not very well-suited to obtain one, and I was already at risk to develop one when I was little. Why would you think that about me?"

"Hahahaha!" All Might laughs, and has his signature grin on his face. "You, Young Midoriya, doubt yourself too much! As a teacher, I know your genetic history, for it is a requirement. Not only did your father have a quirk, but he left to keep you and your mother safe. Luckily, you did not develop your father's quirk, but you did inherit a fighting spirit that you don't see in yourself. You have a hero's heart, young man!"

I stand there, flabbergasted. My idol just praised me in the middle of the hallway, albeit giving away information about me to those who were listening. He just stands there, smiling at me, while I mutter in embarrassment from the sudden praise and try to form coherent sentences to reply.

"U-um, I ah… N-no not at all! I don't really know where the sudden praise came from, but I think you are giving it to the wrong person!"

"No, I know that I'm entirely right in doing so, young man! Come talk to me in the teacher's lounge after lunch. I need to talk to you about something very important."

 _Oh my God, he wants to talk to me?! I can't believe it! What could this possibly be for?_

"Y-yes sir! I'll be there!" I manage to choke out my response. He then smiles at me, and takes his leave.

I now realize that I have spent twenty minutes in the hallway, muttering and talking to All Might. I hurry to my geometry class, all the while wondering what he could have possibly wanted to talk to me about.

As I walk into class, everyone except Katsuki looked at me. Without missing a beat, everyone welcomed me back with shouts of "Glad you're alright!" and questions like "Are you feeling better?" I honestly didn't expect anyone to be that worried about me, but that's the type of people they were.

"Ah, I-I'm fine guys! I'm just a little sore is all, don't worry about it!"

"Just a little? Dude, you passed out, how can you not feel worse than that?!" Mineta, the class's cowardly pervert shouted. He has purple hair, which is pretty odd. Everyone here doubts it's natural. He's also vertically challenged; so much so, that you could punt him like a football if you really wanted to. Trust me, Katsuki has literally done that before for being a pervert to the girls. He broke the bro code too… You can probably guess where he kicked him...

"For once I agree with Mineta. Katsuki went way overboard!" Kaminari states.

"Are none of you worried about the message that came over the intercom?!" Jiro shouted. "The mental health test is going to be on Friday, and none of us are prepared!"

Thanks to Jiro's outburst, all hell broke loose on the classroom. There was panic spread throughout the entire school at this point, and it was not fun. Kirishima and Iida are trying to calm everyone down, Kaminari's brain practically short-circuited, Ochako was wringing her hands together, and Mina and Jiro were pacing back and forth. The only relatively calm people were Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami and Todoroki. Kacchan just looked ready to taze someone again. That person is probably going to be me, again…

"Everyone, calm down." A voice that currently wasn't in the classroom before rung out, oddly calm. "Take your seats before I expel you for causing a ruckus."

That was our teacher, Shota Aizawa. None of us really understand how he got a job here, because he looks kinda shady. It's probably the fact that he invented something that can temporarily erase an enemy's quirk, giving him the nickname Eraserhead.

Nobody wanted to be expelled, so we all took our seats. Mr. Aizawa then proceeded to explain the basics for Friday's crucial test.

"Basically, this is a test to see if you would be able to retain your sanity after inheriting a quirk." He explains, clearly bored. "There is the standard ink blot test, to better understand your personality. Next is an IQ test, to measure your intelligence. Lastly, there is a test to show any mental disorders you are more likely to develop, or ones that you have already."

"Wait, THAT'S IT?!" Everyone exclaims in unison.

"Yes, now keep it down." Mr. Aizawa is now in his signature yellow sleeping bag, about to nod off on the floor.

"Geez, they really make a big deal out of those simple tests, huh?" Kirishima breathed, obviously relieved.

"I understand their reasoning for making this a crucial standard, but we also need to understand there isn't anything to worry about," Iida added, using his almost robotic hand gestures "Being too worried about it could affect your test results as well."

"WHO ACTUALLY FUCKING CARES!?" Katsuki shouted. "I just want them to be over with so I can beat some murderer's asses!"

"That's something that could make them say, "Don't give him one, he's too likely to kill an ally with it!" don't you think?" Kaminari jokes, further angering Katsuki. "You literally almost killed Midoriya with your taser nearly an hour and a half ago!"

"You're going to regret the day you enrolled here, Dunce-Face!" Katsuki shot up out of his seat with his taser once again in his hands, and chased after Kaminari.

"S-shouldn't we stop him? Kacchan will probably do the same thing to Kaminari!" I chime in, worried for my friend's safety.

"I wouldn't worry about him, he's gotten out of some pretty tough situations before." spoke Kirishima. "He'll be able to handle Bakugo!"

The bell rung about half a minute later, and everyone headed off to lunch. I hurried to the cafeteria to get my lunch quickly, so I wouldn't be late to talk to All Might. As I head towards the teachers lounge, I begin to wonder what this could possibly be about.

That's the end of chapter two! Thank you so much for reading, you seriously have no idea how much this means to me! Among my followers is my friend reaganrose1315. My personal favorite of her stories is The Lioness of the North, her Game of Thrones fanfiction. Like I said in the last chapter, please check her out!


	3. I'm Sorry Everyone

It's z-deanna 7 here, and I'm sorry to say that I have lost inspiration to write this fanfiction. It really was a cool concept, and I don't want this idea to go to waste, so anyone who wants to take and continue this can honestly do that. Just DM me and let me know if you want this fanfiction, and I'd be happy to give it to you. From then on, you can do what you want with it…

HOWEVER, I do want to say that I am, in fact, writing another fanfiction for the BNHA fandom with an OC. Please don't abandon all hope in me just yet, because I feel like you guys might really like this one! Stay tuned for when I post it, and I don't think you guys will regret investing your time with me!


End file.
